This invention relates generally to the control of undersea well head equipment, and more particularly concerns the establishment of electrical and/or fluid pressure connections at sub-sea well head locations.
In the past, considerable difficulties and problems have been encountered in making remote electrical and fluid pressure connections at well heads on the ocean floor. Such connections are required to provide for remote control of the well head equipment such as valves, blowout preventers, accumulators, etc. In certain installations, elaborate procedures have been set up for ensuring alignment and effective interconnection of connectors in response to this relative horizontal movement; however, the equipment to effect such interconnections is complex, and retrieval procedures for such connectors become cumbersome and unreliable.